disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Megara
Megara is a female heroine of Hercules. She is the new leader of the Underworld. Disney History ''Hercules'' When Megara tried to escape from a nasty centaur she tells Hercules she could handle it. After the centaur was defeated, she introduced herself to Hercules. After Hercules and Pegasus flew off to Thebes she encountered Pain and Panic and Hades in the forest. Hades asked her why she didn't recruit the rive guardian to join his army for the uprising. She tells Hades that it was Hercules and that word made Hades furious! In Thebes, Meg tells Hercules that Pain and Panic were in the gorge. Megara was forced to watch Hercules fight the Hydra. After the Hydra and the monsters were defeated, she smiled smugly and told Hades that Hercules will survive. Hades had a idea. Hades would use Meg to find a weakness in Hercules. If she could find it, she would be free from Hades! Megara had fell in love with Hercules and she was Hercules's weakness. After the date, Hades intervened and Hades used her as a prisoner to trick Hercules to give up his powers for one day. Hades made a deal with Hercules by telling him to give up his strength for one day and Meg would be safe from harm. If Hades's deal was broken, she would get hurt and Hercules's strength would return. Megara shook her head frantically convincing Hercules not to make the deal but, Hercules would not listen. When Meg was set free, Hades revealed that she was his pawn all the time! After the Cyclops was defeated, Meg saved Hercules from the falling pillar but, she ended up injured. After Hades was defeated, Hercules revived her soul and they lived happily ever after. Other History The Original Hercules Hercules the TV series Songs *I Won't Say (I'm In Love) *I Can't Believe My Heart *The Man That I Love Trivia *At first look, it seems that Megara does not like Hades because he was frequently abusing Pain and Panic. *Megara is called Meg at most of the movie. She is one of the few characters who have a nickname. *She has a fear of heights. *Megara is Hercules's love interest in the movie. *In the sequel, she will be the co leader of the Underworld alongside Pain and Panic. *Unlike Tinker Bell, Esmeralda, Kida, and Jane Porter, who entered the franchise but were later removed, there was never evidence proving that Meg joined the franchise at some point. The consensus is more likely that she was a "princess test", as Alice, being present in some products: She also hasn't been included because most likely of it's box office success and also possibly due to it's critical reviews. *She is also the first Disney Heroine who had a neutral role then her alignment eventually became good. Gallery Category:Hercules Characters Category:Princess Category:Married-Princess Category:Characters Category:Kilala Princess Characters Category:Purple Eyes Category:Goddesses Category:Demi-Gods Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Greek Princesses Category:Greek characters Category:Heroines Category:European Princesses Category:1997